Lattes and Candy Bars
by Luckysee12
Summary: It's pretty embarrassing when you get your hand stuck in the vending machine. It's quite a bit more so when your hot Professor is the one who finds you. Bilbori oneshot


Normally Ori did not get angry very easily. He was, however, having quit a bad day. First his car was covered in wet fall leaves that were absolutely plastered to his windows and took a horrendous amount of time to peel off. Then there was construction that started a mile before his college, in which the detour was ten miles, and he'd have to back track five more to get to Valar College which was so close he could see it. Of course the detour was crammed with plenty of other college student that were as late as he was.

By the time he got to the college, he had to park at the parking lot the furthest from his building, and there had to be a sudden downpour, of course. He came into the lecture 20 minutes late and Professor Saruman looked like he was ready to murder him as he squeaked and squished his way to his seat. He also discovered that his trusty bag had gotten a small hole in the top. Large enough to let the rain soak his paper that was due at the start of class.

By the time he was out of class, he was not a happy camper. He did manage to find a five dollar bill on the floor, which was his single stroke of luck that day. He bought a pumpkin spice latte, the best thing about the season, and had a bit of money left for a candy bar.

Ori unwrinkled two dollar bills and fed them to the old machine, and there behind the lit glass was his favorite, a big 3 Musketeers. The shiny wrapper beckoned to him, and he hadn't been able to eat that morning. He punched in the number and watched the coil slowly turn to release the silver packaged delight.

But it didn't. The candy fell just barely, held only by a corner of the package on the coil. "For the love of…" Ori hit his head against the glass with defeat. That damn candy was staring him in the face. Ori hit the glass a bit, hoping that the force might just dislodge it. It didn't.

"It's close enough to the bottom, maybe I can…" He thought out loud. He set his book bag on the floor, carefully setting his latte next to it. He kneeled on the floor and carefully put his hand into the hole at the bottom. He tried to wriggle his hand around the door, and he managed it, thank goodness for skinny writers' hands.

He hit the tip of the candy, and he knocked it off to fall onto the door that he was holding open. "Thank god." Ori sighed, then he tried to remove his hand. Which was now stuck. Ori nearly cried.

So he sat there, with his hand stuck in the machine in the hallway. He slumped against the glass. He was there for a few minutes before he got the idea to call his brother Dori, or maybe Nori for assistance. Then he realised he set his bag, and subsequently his phone, just out of reach from where he was stuck. Well, his latte was close at least. He wondered what a sight he must have been, sitting with a hand in the vending machine and drinking a coffee in the middle of Arnor Hall.

Fucking 3 Musketeers and their goodness.

It took fifteen minutes for someone to come by. "Ori?" A voice called from the end of the hall, with the gentle click of the door. Professor Baggins happened to have been leaving his office, and Ori swore then and there that he would die, that a hole would open up and swallow him, the vending machine, and his latte.

Professor Baggins had taught his Myths and Legends and his Anthropology classes the previous semester, and Ori had a ridiculously hard time paying attention to the teaching of Marx's analyses and how that lead to the theory of Materialism when he was so busy just looking at the teacher. Professor Baggins had gorgeous honey blonde curls, and Ori loved it when he smiled.

He was soft spoken but strict, and utterly fierce when he needed to be, and Ori had never known that such devotion to the topic of King Arthur could be so...god forbid he say it out loud, but _sexy_. Of course the teacher he idolized and had a schoolgirl's crush on is the one to find him stuck in the vending machine like an idiot.

"H-Hello Professor…" Ori mumbled, trying to be nonchalant. "What are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked, coming closer, and finally seeing that Ori was caught. "Are you…?" He said with a raised eyebrow, and Ori hung his head and blushed furiously. "Yes." He mumbled, wiggling a few fingers inside the vending machine.

Thankfully, the professor didn't laugh at him. Instead he bent over, '_dear god did that suit do wonders for his cal-stop it Ori'_, and reached into the machine. With a bit of maneuvering and pushing, they managed to free Ori's hand.

"Thank you," Ori mumbled, still looking at the floor, rubbing the new red marked hand. Now Professor Baggins laughed. "Is this yours?" He asked holding up the demon candy. "Yes…" Ori said, taking it, and his eyes connected to his professor's, and were they always that shade of hazel?

"Sorry that y-you had to help me." Ori mumbled, catching that he had been staring into his eyes like a lovesick puppy. "It's no problem. Would you believe me if I said you aren't the first one I've caught in there? The Durins have been here numerous times caught by their sleeves."

That wasn't hard to believe at all. Fili and Kili were family friends, and while they meant the best they weren't always the brightest bulb in box at times. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…?" Ori stopped and flushed a bit harder. Did that sound too much like a proposition?

"There's still a policy about teacher-student dating." The professor chided and oh god did Ori hope lightning struck him where he stood and reduced him to a pile of ashes. His mouth hung open like a fish, and his mind shuttered to a halt when he heard what he said next.

"Good that you're no longer my student. I'll meet you in my office tomorrow? I've been wanting to see that new superhero movie, will that be alright? I'll buy the snacks." Ori could not agree any quicker to that. If they never made it to the movie and if Professor Bilbo Baggins was not wearing his own shirt the next day in his lectures, no one was the wiser.


End file.
